Doctor of the Carribean:Curse of the timelord
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: The Doctor,Amy and Rory end up trapped on the black Pearl,where they meet Captain Jack gether,they must find out who's trapped the Doctor and he's companions on the black Pearl and why.
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

CHAPTER 1:ARRIVAL

"Wait till you see the surprise I have for you."said the Doctor,grinning and truly showing he's madman side. "And before you ask,it is not another attempt to get you into wearing bowties."

They were standing around the TARDIS console,waiting for the TARDIS to land at it's next location.

"I bet it involves aliens again though. Your surprises always involve alien invasions and things going wrong."complained Amy.

"She has a point."claimed Rory,hugging Amy tightly.

"Well,it's not my fault. They just turn up with their big fancy spaceships. I'm kind of used to it by now."The Doctor pointed out in defence.

The TARDIS continued to wheeze and groan. Amy and Rory decided that this was so far probably the longest TARDIS trip they'd ever been on. This was nothing out of the ordinary for the Doctor,though. Finally,the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor flipped open the TARDIS doors and said "Amy,Rory,behold the Caribbean. We're on a ship but not a space ship. No,this one's a pirate ship. You know,a bit like Captain Avery's. But this one's not any old ship. Recognize it?"

"Yes,that's the black pearl!"exclaimed Rory,like a excited puppy who's just found a bone. "But this can't be true."

"It is,Rory. Ever wondered what Pirates of the Caribbean was really based on?The theme park ride thing was just a excuse. If the movie was based on the ride,then what was the ride based on?Well,I can tell you both the ride and the movie were based on THIS. One thing though,one thing Hollywood forgot to include. Us."Taught the Doctor.

Footsteps approached. They got nearer and nearer. The man they belonged to neared the Doctor and he's companions and spotted them straight away. Amy recognized him straight away as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hey,before you probably kick us off to drown,what about a bottle of rum?"The Doctor asked.

"Well,I'd never say no to rum. As a matter of fact,I wasn't going to kick you off anyway. But what I want to know is,who are you?"Captain Jack Sparrow answered,in a drunken tone.

"Doctor,why have you got that on your head?"Amy wondered out loud.

"I wear a pirate hat now. Pirate hats are cool."replied the Doctor.

* * *

><p>They were inside the TARDIS,preparing for their drink with Captain Jack. Suddenly,a gun sounded from within the TARDIS,the bullet hitting the pirate hat to smithereens.<p>

"You'll have to blame River Song for that."explained Amy.

"Never mind,I'll just get another one. I have plenty of pirate hats you know. Same with fezes and stetsons."boasted the Doctor. "Now,help me cart these boxes of Rum out of the TARDIS will you?"

"Ah,this is the life."said Captain Jack Sparrow,after guzzling down he's hundredth bottle of Rum. "You know what they say,don't you?Every rum should marry the bottle it fancies. I don't believe a word of it."

"Doctor,I think he's drunk."Rory pointed out.

"And I thought I was the madman."The Doctor exclaimed.

"You are."Amy and Rory both informed him at the same time.

"Let's all have a sing song shall we?"Said Captain Jack Sparrow,getting up and partying around the nearby plank. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of Rum. It's a pirate's life for me."

"Doctor,I think we should leave."Rory pointed out.

"Ah,yes,good point. I think our new friend here has gone a bit mad."Decided the Doctor. "Right then,back to the TARDIS. Come along,Ponds!"

And so they headed back to the TARDIS,but little did the Doctor know he was going to notice something disturbing.

* * *

><p>"Amy,Rory,where to next then?Barcelona,planet of the noseless dogs?Never got to take Rose there. Shame really. We could go to Hogwarts. Did you know it actually exists?What about Cadbury world?"asked the Doctor,as if he was a little kid waking up to Christmas.<p>

"Hogwarts sounds promising!"exclaimed Amy.

"Hogwarts is is then!"the Doctor said,grinning wildly.

The Doctor tried the TARDIS controls. They didn't respond.

"Somebody's locked the controls!"exclaimed the Doctor,clearly surprised.


	2. Chapter 2:Stowaways

"So,we're trapped with that drunkie who calls himself "captain" out there,then?"Amy asked.

"Looks that way,yes. Unless I manage to hack into the console and unlock the controls."replied the Doctor."Not to worry,we could still leave if we just find the person who did it."

"Right,great."moaned Rory. "How long is Captain Jack Sparrow going to be drunk for?"

"Hopefully not long."said the Doctor. "Now,I think we deserve time to sleep,don't you?"

Morning came. The Doctor,Amy and Rory decided to exit the TARDIS and explore,hoping Captain Jack Sparrow was no longer drunk. Luckily for them,he wasn't.

"You still haven't told me who you are."Captain Jack pointed out.

"Ah,sorry about that. Meant to tell you earlier. My name's the Doctor,this is Amy and Rory."informed the Doctor.

"You better get used to it because we're trapped with you."Amy told Jack. "So,where's the rest of your crew then?"

"On holiday. Decided to leave me and go to Hollywood. Frankly,I don't know why they bother."He explained. "Strange things have been happening recently. Had this weirdo stow away on my ship. He said something about the sound of the drums. Didn't know what he was going on about. Told him to walk the plank. He's probably drowned by now."

"I'm not too sure about that. I thought he'd died when Lucy Saxon shot him and he refused to regenerate but he was resurrected in 2010. What gets me,what really puzzles me is that the Master should be trapped in the time lock. Trapped in the time war forever with the other time lords. So how's he managed to escape?"

"If you don't watch it,you'll be going the same way as this person you're calling the Master,buddy!"Warned Captain Jack.

"You try that and you'll be very sorry."Amy threatened.

"She did take on a few pirates at once with a sword."remembered Rory.

"Oh,I'd like to see you try!"Captain Jack Sparrow smirked. "Now,walk the plank,Doctor. I'm afraid you've gone too far."

The Doctor did as Jack said,much to Amy's annoyance. That's when Amy decided to find a sword.

"I warned you."bellowed Amy.

"You don't know what danger you've put yourself into."Captain Jack said.

So,they fought sword to sword. Amy and Captain Jack swordfighted until he neared the edge of he's ship. Amy continued and knocked him off and into the sea. Captain Jack swam back ,but this gave the Doctor and he's companions chance to make their escape before he made it. They hid in a cabin and and locked the door behind them after they found the key(the door to the cabin was wooden so the sonic screwdriver was unable to unlock it.).

"Well,that was close."remarked the Doctor. "Thanks,Amy."

"Anything for you,my raggedy Doctor."replied Amy.

"Um,I don't think this is over yet."Said Rory,fearing the worst.

"You're right there, "shipmate"".said a familiar voice.

Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered towards them,sword in hand,ready to attack.

"You see,I just simply broke this door with my sword."Captain Jack announced. "Comes in rather useful for breaking down doors to get stowaways."

"If you realized just how powerful I am,you'd think twice before hunting me down,Sparrow."The Doctor leered.

"Just give me some rum,will ya?"demanded Captain Jack. "Let's just say a pirate must do what a pirate does."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later,Captain Jack had already drunk a whole bottle of rum and become drunk(much to the Doctor and he's companion's annoyance).<p>

"You know,you have a pretty body."Captain Jack told Amy. "Look stunning in that miniskirt."

"Oh no,you're starting to get as bad as Captain Jack Harkness."groaned the Doctor.

"Anyway,I'd even go as far to say you're prettier than Elizabeth Swan,my dear."declared Jack,stroking Amy's hand.

"Oi,that's my wife you're flirting with!"Shouted Rory,angrily.

"And that's my rum you're drinking!"Accused Jack. "Not surprised, stuff is really addictive."

"We've noticed."Amy responded.

"Listen. Can you hear it?"The Doctor said urgently.

"What?"replied a puzzled Amy.

"Shush!"whispered the Doctor,putting he's hand to he's mouth.

He was right. In the background was a constant tap-tap-tap-tap. The sound of the drums.

"It's the Master!"The Doctor announced. "He's back!"

The four of them turned around. Sat in the corner was the Master.

"So,we meet again,Doctor. This time,I'll defeat you for good. You see,I have something that'll put you and you're companions in jeopardy. I call it the curse of the Time lords!"The Master declared.

The Doctor got out what looked like a sword. He swung it at the Doctor violently,right near he's brain. Nothing happened. Or rather,that's what it looked like.

"He's engraved the curse in my brain!"The Doctor said. "Unless I find a cure,I'll be forever deadly to who I meet. The curse will over time kill me and anyone nearby!"


	3. Chapter 3:Curse of the Timelords

The Doctor ran to the other side of the room,away from Rory and Amy.

"Rory,Amy,Jack,Stay away from me. Come anywhere near me and you're endangering yourself."ordered the Doctor.

"You will find a cure,won't you,Doctor?Because I really don't want to be stuck here forever."asked Amy.

"Yeah,I will but it's going to be hard. I need a headache but,problem is,it's hard for time lords to get headaches."the Doctor explained. "The headache will break the curse."

"Why don't you stay here,Doctor, and we'll get some more rum?"Captain Jack suggested.

"No,I have a better idea. Go find something loud,something big,something that can easily give you a headache. There should be a massive gallifreyan CD player in the TARDIS."answered the Doctor.

"Ok,let's go."Captain Jack Sparrow agreed.

* * *

><p>"What is a TARDIS?He speaks no sense."Asked Jack.<p>

"Oh,it's just a blue box."replied Rory.

They were walking across the deck to the TARDIS,Captain Jack swaggering,holding a bottle of rum.

They were nearly there when suddenly a massive tentacle grabbed hold of the TARDIS and carried it down to sea.

"Can either of you swim?"wondered Jack.

"No." answered Amy and Rory together.

"Ha ha,jinx!"shouted Captain Jack.

Amy and Rory gave him funny looks.

"Sorry."apologized Captain Jack.

"You can swim. I saw you earlier when I caused you to fall overboard. Why don't you go to the TARDIS?"Asked Amy.

"Just to get a blue box?No. Seems a bit pointless to me."remarked Jack.

Amy and Rory grabbed hold of Captain Jack but Captain Jack wriggled free.

"Gentleman,Lady,you should remember this as the day you nearly caught Captain Jack Sparrow."he declared and dived off the plank and into the water.

* * *

><p>In the cabin,the Doctor was getting impatient.<p>

"What's taking them?"wondered the Doctor.

"Oh,don't worry,Doctor. It won't matter for much longer. The curse will soon kill you."sneered the Master,smirking.

"Just to pass the time,why did you lock the TARDIS controls?"The Doctor asked the Master.

"What do you mean?I didn't. I've been nowhere near your precious TARDIS."The Master answered.

"Then who did?"The Doctor murmured.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack was nearing the TARDIS. He didn't understand why this was so important to them or how exactly he was going to get it back up to the ship. It's just a blue box,after all. Finally,he was there. The octopus that had used it's tentacles to carry the TARDIS down to sea was nowhere to be seen. Captain Jack swam into the TARDIS and gasped in awe.<p>

"It's like a futuristic black pearl!"He said in amazement.

He tried some of the controls but none of them were responding. Captain Jack swam back out and looked for a way of getting it up. A young man with short,ginger hair appeared. The young man was wearing a dark black T shirt and matching trousers. He walked across the sea bed towards Captain Jack,looking quite furious at something. But what?

"Hello,I'm the Destroyer."He told Jack. "Now,I suggest you leave my TARDIS alone or I'll never unlock the TARDIS controls."

* * *

><p>A hologram appeared in the cabin. It was a hologram of a small,young ginger man.<p>

"Hello,Doctor."He said.

"Oh no,it's the Destroyer."moaned the Doctor.

"I thought you might like to know that it was I who locked the TARDIS controls. You see,that TARDIS you stole is mine so unless you agree to give it back,I'll never unlock the TARDIS controls. By the way,your,or should I say my TARDIS is stuck at the bottom of the Sea so I suggest that you give me back my TARDIS or you'll be stuck with that curse forever!"

The hologram disappeared.

"Looks like he means business."the Doctor said glumly.


	4. Chapter 4:The Destroyer

"Hurry up and die,Doctor. Why can't you just die?DIE!"screamed the Master impatiently.

"Maybe you should become a Dalek. You have a lot in common."said the Doctor. "Although, Daleks prefer to say "exterminate" not die. Oh,and Daleks are uncool. Neither are you,though to be honest."

"Oh,shut up,Doctor."the Master snapped.

There was a sudden silence. Then the Doctor spoke.

"Don't you realize by staying near me,you're killing yourself?"informed the Doctor. "I have the curse,remember?"

"Damn it,I didn't think of that. Help me get out of here,Doctor or I'll kill one of your companions."sneered the Master.

"Say the magic word first."teased the Doctor.

"I haven't got time for silly human behavior. Just do it!"The Master snarled.

"Suit yourself."The Doctor responded,shrugging he's shoulders.

He got out he's sonic screwdriver and soniced at the Master. The Master disappeared from the cabin. The Doctor put he's sonic back into a pocket on he's tweed jacket.

"Now think,Doctor,think. How can I get out of this TARDIS mess?"The Doctor wondered out loud. "That's it!."

The Doctor had an idea.

* * *

><p>The next day,Captain Jack returned to the Black pearl. He didn't look very well and was holding he's head in agony. He went over to join Amy and Rory.<p>

"What's wrong?asked Rory.

"I had a painful hangover last night with a drunk mermaid."replied Captain Jack. "Ow,my head."

"It's ok,Rory's a nurse. He'll look after you."Amy reassured.

"What do you want?"asked Rory.

"A drink would be nice. I'm so thirsty. I could do with a bottle of Rum."answered Jack.

"No,I don't think you should have any of that stuff. You've had far too much to drink."said Rory. "I'll get you some water."

Rory found a bottle and scooped up some water. He handed it to Captain Jack,who took it thankfully and gulped it down.

"I know this sounds stupid what with me being a pirate,but I really do feel sick."Captain Jack informed .

He threw up over the side of the ship,wiping he's face afterwards with he's hand.

"I don't know about you,Rory,but I've never heard of a seasick pirate before."Joked Amy.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran onto the deck and spotted Amy and Rory with Captain Jack. He knew he had to stay away,though. He stood at the other end of the ship,to avoid endangering he's companions and Captain Jack.<p>

"Jack."The Doctor called over.

Captain Jack slowly swung round.

"Have you seen the Destroyer?"he asked.

"Yeah,he was on the sea bed."Captain Jack called over.

"Thanks."The Doctor called back and dived into the sea.

* * *

><p>The Doctor swam till he hit the sea bed. There,he found the TARDIS. Stood inside was the Destroyer.<p>

"I must've forgotten to lock the TARDIS doors."murmured the Doctor to himself.

"Hello!"He addressed the Destroyer. "I've come to accept your offer. You know,the one about me giving back your TARDIS?"

"Great!Now,give me the key."The Destroyer demanded.

"Here you go."The Doctor said and handed the key over.

"Thank you,Doctor. Now I can destroy this world and claim my victory!"announced the Destroyer.

"Now to unlock the controls and I can begin."

He got out a thin tube like device. The tip was orange and lit up when a button on the device was pressed. He operated the device and a click sounded.

"There!Now,it is time to destroy your favourite planet once and for all!"He shouted.

The Doctor got out he's sonic screwdriver and soniced at the controls. The Destroyer tried operating them but the controls refused to respond.  
>"What have you done?"questioned the Destroyer.<p>

"Oh,nothing much. Just made the controls touch responsive which means they will only respond to my touch. You didn't think I'd let you destroy Earth did you?"answered the Doctor,happily.

"You idiot!You've just angered the Destroyer. Don't you realize how much trouble that'll get you into?"said the Destroyer,angrily. "Oh,don't worry,Doctor. I will take out my revenge on you and when I do,you will think twice before angering me next time!"


	5. Chapter 5:The Hitler alliance

The TARDIS dematerialized on the Black Pearl. The Doctor stepped out,still donning a pirate hat.

"Amy,Rory!I'm back!"he called over. "The TARDIS controls are unlocked but now I think I'm in a bit of bother. The Destroyer's threatened me."

"So,we'll soon be able to go then?"asked Amy.

"Yes,soon as I get rid of this curse."replied the Doctor. "Now,you two stay here. I'll get the massive Gallifreyan CD player."

"OK,don't be long."Amy called over.

* * *

><p>The Doctor reentered the TARDIS. He searched for the Gallifreyan CD player but it was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Someone's taken it."The Doctor murmured.

* * *

><p>He exited the TARDIS,looking quite worried.<p>

"What's wrong?"asked Rory. "Where's this CD player?"

"It's gone."The Doctor replied. "I need to find it. The only thing that can give a Gallifreyan a headache is a massive Gallifreyan CD player on full volume. Surprised the health and safety people on Gallifrey didn't put a stop to those being produced."

The Doctor soon spotted the Destroyer at the other end of the ship. He was carrying the CD player. The Destroyer pressed a button on he's vortex manipulator he was wearing on he's wrist and disappeared.

"I'm off to track him. See you later,Ponds."said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Destroyer appeared in a large office. The office was decorated with Nazi symbols. At the far end was a desk and sat behind it was Hitler. The Destroyer walked over to the desk.<p>

"I've come to offer you a alliance."The Destroyer announced. "Team up with me and I guarantee you will get the deadliest weapons in the universe."

"Show me these weapons."ordered Hitler.

"Here's one."said the Destroyer.

He held up the orange tipped device.

"This is a Sonic bomber. It causes explosions wherever you are but can also be used to lock and unlock the controls of any machine."The Destroyer told Hitler proudly.

"Give it to me."snarled Hitler,insanely.

The Destroyer did as Hitler demanded and handed it over. Hitler held it out of the window and pressed the button on the device. A nearby building instantly blew up. To passers-by,it looked like nothing had caused it. Hitler and the Destroyer,however,knew much better.

"Not bad. Show me your other weapons."Ordered Hitler.

"Very well."agreed the Destroyer.

He showed Hitler the vortex manipulator and said:

"This is a vortex manipulator. You could use this to go either forward or backward in time. If your plans fail,this could be used to change history so you succeed or you could simply just use it to cause mayhem in the past,present or future."

"Give it to me."demanded Hitler.

The Destroyer obeyed and handed it over. Hitler put it on and pressed a button on the vortex manipulator.

* * *

><p>He appeared on the Black pearl near Captain Jack,who was on he's own,standing at a corner of the ship. There was no sign of Amy and Rory.<p>

"Oh,hello."Jack said. "Got any Rum?I'm thirsty."

"Do you not know who I am?I'm Hitler!DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D HAVE TIME FOR DRINKING RUM?"shouted Hitler angrily. "WELL,DO YOU?"

"Hitler?Sorry,never heard of you. I guess you must be new to this pirating lark?There's a first time for everything,I suppose."said Captain Jack.

"I'M NOT A PIRATE!I CONTROL NAZIS."Hitler announced,fuming.

"Nazis?Oh,are they your shipmates?Well,I suppose your name for them is...original."Captain Jack said back.

"I TOLD YOU,I AM NOT A PIRATE!"said Hitler,clearly on the verge of killing Jack.

"Come on,there's no need to pretend. I am,after all,a pirate."Jack reassured Hitler.

"You've got to be the worst pirate I've ever seen. Why are you not sword fighting?Where's your pirate hat?"declared Hitler.

"You're going to regret saying that,mate!"Captain Jack announced.

He got out a sword,ready to sword fight. Hitler,though,got out a gun and shot Jack. History had been changed.


	6. Chapter 6:History changer

The Doctor arrived in a office. He looked around. There were Nazi symbols in the room.

"Oh no,Hitler's office."he murmured to himself.

He walked up to the desk. Sat behind it,however,was the Destroyer with the Gallifreyan CD player.

"So,Doctor. I see you found me."observed the Destroyer.

"Yes,I simply locked onto you're Vortex manipulator so the TARDIS would take me wherever you go."The Doctor said. "Hope I didn't miss anything."

"Oh,believe me,Doctor,you missed a lot. Who'd have thought Hitler would become a time traveler?And it's all thanks to me!"He told the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"asked the Doctor curiously.

"While you were in the TARDIS,I used my vortex manipulator to go back in time with the Gallifreyan CD player. I gave Hitler my vortex manipulator and sonic boom. Now history will never be the same AGAIN!"The Destroyer said.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were in the cabin when suddenly,they heard a gunshot. They ran out onto deck to see Captain Jack laid dead. No sign of the killer,no sign of a weapon.<p>

"Quick,check he's heart. He might still be alive!"said Amy,hoping for the best.

Rory checked he's heart.

"No,not beating."he announced.

* * *

><p>"But he can't have gone anywhere. Me,Amy and Rory locked him in a cupboard."The Doctor informed the Destroyer.<p>

"Time travel,Doctor. It's not what you do,it's when you do it."The Destroyer reminded the Doctor.

"Heil!"ordered the Doctor.

The Destroyer saluted him. The Doctor quickly punched the Destroyer and chucked him out of the office. He then locked the door and grabbed the Gallifreyan CD player.

"I got that off Rory."he said to himself. "Amy told me all about what he did to that Nazi."

The Doctor then entered the TARDIS and left.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materalised on the black pearl. Inside,the Doctor played some Gallifreyan music full blast.<p>

"OW,my head!"He screamed.

He gave it a few seconds and then declared "It's gone!" before turning the Gallifreyan CD player off.

"He opened the TARDIS door and approached Amy and Rory.

"It's okay!I've got rid of the curse now!"he said happily before realizing..."Ah,I'm too late. I'm too late. History has been changed."

"Somebody shot him."Rory told the Doctor.

"Hitler."The Doctor said simply.

"What?"said a confused Rory.

"Hitler. He did this. Hitler's a time traveler now."announced the Doctor.

The Doctor then explained to he's companions everything the Destroyer had told him. Amy and Rory looked shocked.

"Doctor,we have to stop him."urged Amy.

"Yes,I know. Time travel is dangerous in the wrong hands. It has certain responsibilities."taught the Doctor.

"So,was Captain Jack's death a fixed point in time?"asked Amy.

"Yes,but he wasn't supposed to die yet which means we have to fix time before it all gets out of hand."the Doctor replied.

"So,where to next?"wondered Rory.

"Wherever Hitler goes."answered the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Hitler arrived at he's destination. He was at Baby Winston Churchill's house,right next to he's cot. Hitler's plan was to shoot Baby Winston before he becomes prime minister and helps the British in World War Two. He readied the gun,preparing to shoot. He pulled the trigger but the TARDIS materialized in front of the bullet and the bullet hit a force field surrounding the TARDIS.<p>

"What are you doing?"asked Hitler,disappointed.

"I thought I told you to shut up,Hitler."said Rory angrily.

Rory pushed Hitler out of the house,found the keys and locked the door. While Rory was doing this,the Doctor soniced at the vortex manipulator Hitler was wearing.

"There. Vortex manipulator disabled. That should do the trick."said the Doctor. "Now we just need to drop Hitler off in he's own timeline and save Captain Jack from being shot."

Then,all of a sudden,a explosion sounded. The house was on fire.

"Ah,I forgot to disable the Sonic boom. If we don't get Baby Winston out of here quickly,a fixed point in time will be changed. And believe me,that would be bad news for the entire universe."The Doctor realized.


	7. Chapter 7:Wibbly wobbly timey wimeyness

"Quick,get him in the TARDIS!"Ordered the Doctor.

"Will do,Doctor!"Amy shouted back.

She carefully picked up baby Winston and cuddled him. Amy and Rory then made their way into the TARDIS and placed him into the Doctor's cot. The Doctor frantically ran around the TARDIS console like a madman,operating the controls. Amy and Rory held on tightly. The TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

><p>The Doctor,Amy and Rory watched the house get burnt down on the scanner.<p>

"Phew,that was close. A second longer and baby Winston would've died."said the Doctor. "Now to get Hitler."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materalised around Hitler before he had chance to make a runner.<p>

"Let me kill this baby or I'll shoot."he threatened. "I am not afraid to use a gun. I'm the fuhrer!"

The Doctor,Amy and Rory put their hands up in surrender.

"Go on,then. Shoot the baby. We won't get in the way."The Doctor decided.

"Doctor,what are you doing?"Amy whispered urgently.

"Wait and see."The Doctor whispered back.

The Doctor,Amy and Rory stood out of the way. Hitler quickly got out he's gun. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"But I had bullets in there. What have you done with my bullets?TELL ME!"ordered Hitler.

"Oh,believe me. I did nothing with them. But my sonic screwdriver did."announced the Doctor. "Did you really think I'd let you kill baby Winston Churchill?"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE SONIC DID!"Hitler ordered,angrily.

"Simply made your bullets dissolve."The Doctor said simply.

"I have a vortex manipulator. I will simply leave,get more bullets and come back."Hitler told the Doctor.

He tried to operate it but it wouldn't work. Hitler threw it onto the TARDIS floor in frustration.

"In that case,I'll just simply have to blow this thing up."he decided.

The Doctor got out he's sonic screwdriver quickly and soniced at the Sonic boom. Hitler tried to use the Sonic boom but nothing happened. He threw it across the console room angrily.

"WHY IS NOTHING WORKING?"He screamed. "WHY?"

"Let's just say I'm a genius."answered the Doctor arrogantly.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS arrived in Hitler's office. The Doctor pushed him out and closed the doors. Hitler then heard a vworping sound and the blue box was gone. Hitler walked out of he's office and saw the Destroyer.<p>

"I decline the alliance!"He said to the Destroyer.

* * *

><p>"Now to go back in time and stop Hitler killing Captain Jack."said the Doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materalised before Hitler killed Captain Jack. The Doctor,Amy and Rory stepped out. The Doctor got out the sonic boom and soniced at it again. He hid behind the TARDIS and soniced at Hitler's gun with the Sonic boom. The gun blew up. The Doctor and he's companions ran back into the TARDIS before Hitler spotted them.<p>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materalised around Hitler again but this time Hitler before he went back in time and tried to kill Baby Winston. The Doctor set the controls to land in Hitler's office.<p>

"Doctor,Baby Winston's disappearing."announced Rory.

"That's because we never saved Baby Winston in the first place because Hitler never went back in time to try and kill Baby Winston."the Doctor informed Rory.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS arrived in Hitler's office. The Doctor pushed Hitler out again. He soniced at Hitler's sonic boom and the vortex manipulator,disabling both items before disappearing back into the TARDIS. Hitler tried to use the vortex manipulator. It didn't work. Then he tried using the Sonic boom on the TARDIS. That didn't work either. Hitler left he's office and saw the Destroyer.<p>

"I decline the alliance!"He said to the Destroyer. "Wait,did a second me just disappear?"

* * *

><p>"Did you here that weird noise?"asked Captain Jack.<p>

The Doctor,Amy and Rory were on the black pearl,looking out to sea with Captain Jack. The Doctor had explained to Jack how he'd got rid of he's curse so Jack didn't question why he was near him.

"Do you mean this?"The Doctor asked.

The Doctor played a recording of the sound.

"Yes,that."Answered Jack.

"That was me."said the Doctor.

He held up the Sonic boom.

"Thanks,Doctor." said Jack thankfully. "Shall we celebrate with some rum?"

"Er,no. I think we need to be going."said Rory.

"Yes,yes we do."said the others.

The TARDIS crew entered the TARDIS and left.


	8. Epilogue

The Doctor,Amy and Rory were stood round the TARDIS console when all of a sudden,the TARDIS set off on it's own accord. The Doctor hadn't touched anything.

"Doctor,what's going on?"Amy asked,scared.

"The TARDIS is falling through space."he explained. "There's only one word that should be said right now. Geronimo!"

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME<p>

Something flew into the TARDIS. The Doctor picked it up. It was a free ticket to the circus. A bright light surrounded the Doctor. Amy and Rory touched the ticket quickly before the Doctor disappeared. The three time travelers vanished. The circus ticket fell to the TARDIS floor.

* * *

><p>A clown gave off a evil laugh. It was holding some kind of weapon.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory was being chased by a tightrope walker across a tightrope. The tightrope walker glared at Rory with red,evil eyes. It kept prodding Roy with a pole,trying to knock him off. Eventually,he succeeded.<p>

"RORY!"Screamed the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Doctor,where are we?"wondered Amy.<p>

"We're on the planet of the circus."a frightened Doctor replied.


End file.
